


Surprise!

by Lyssa_Chaos



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, date, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssa_Chaos/pseuds/Lyssa_Chaos
Summary: A request from Tumblr.





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rixxy8173571m3W1p3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/gifts).



> A request from Tumblr.

“Where are we going Zeta-7?” you ask with a giggle as he reaches for something. He chuckles as he stretches a piece of fabric and gently presses it over your eyes. “I-it’s a surprise.” You let out a huff, feigning irritation and crossing your arms against your chest as he ties a knot at the back of your head. You hear a soft whoosh and a pop as he clasps your hand in his and pulls you through what you know to be a swirling, green portal.

Another series of soft pops fills your ears as you still for a few seconds before he is once again gently leading you by your hand. Lifting your free hand to your face, you attempt to slide the strip of fabric up slightly. You hear another chuckle rise from his throat as he playfully bats your hand away. “N-no peeking love.” He continues leading you forward and you hear the click of a door. “Almost t-there.” he assures as he pulls you forward once more before releasing your hand and shifting behind you, placing his hands gently atop your shoulders.

He pushes your shoulders to move you forward and a familiar sound suddenly fills your ears. You can’t quite place the clicks and scrapes, but the sounds scratch at some memory long buried somewhere in your mind. His hands slide off your shoulders and you feel his slender fingers working at the knot at the back of your head. “S-surprise!” he shouts excitedly  as he pulls the thick fabric from your face. You open your eyes and blink a few times. allowing them to adjust before the realization of where he has brought you dawns on you. A huge smile spreads across your face as you whirl around, drawing Zeta-7 into a tight hug. “Ice skating! I haven’t been in years! My father and I used to go every Saturday. This is the best surprise ever Doofy!”  He wraps his long arms around you, returning the hug. “I-I’m so you glad you like it. H-how about we go g-get some skates, hmm?” he says softly as he pulls away and offers his hand and the corners of his mouth turn up into a smile, revealing his front teeth.  
******************************************************************************  
You tug sharply at the small, neat bow you have tied with the thin leather laced through the white material of the skate before carefully pulling yourself to standing, using the low wall surrounding the rink to steady yourself. With a few careful and deliberate steps, you enter the frozen rink, pushing off the wall and shifting your weight from one foot to the other, each accompanied by  a click and swishing, scraping sound.  A smile returns to plant itself across your lips as you turn away from Zeta-7 and begin to twirl around the rink.

As you turn back towards the entrance, you notice he hasn’t followed you in. Instead, he clung to the low wall, watching you glide along, a big, goofy grin plastered across his face. “Y-you look so beautiful gliding along like that. Y-you’re so graceful.” A small giggle escapes your throat. “C’mon Doofy. Skate with me!” you state as you hold one hand out towards him. A deep, pink blush burns across his cheeks. “I-I uh... I don’t know h-how.” he stammers as he averts his gaze to the smooth floor. “Let me teach you.” you say softly, and with a giggle, you grab his hand and slowly pull him ontot the floor. The blush washed over his face deepens as his legs wobble slightly. “Just one foot after the other.” you gently coax as you demonstrate. After he repeats you a few times, you slip your hands out of his and watch as he begins to slide around the rink and then follow you as you go.

With one last twirl and a small jump, you loop back around towards him. You flash him another smaile before wrapping your arms around him and pulling him in close. “Thank you Doofy. This is perfect.” you whisper against his chest as he returns the hug, squeezing you gently with his slender arms. “H-happy anniversary Love.” he whispers into your hair as he plants a soft kiss on your head, a contented smile forming across his lips.


End file.
